The present invention relates to a tuck-in selvedge setting method in a tuck-in device of a shuttleless loom for towels.
Two methods for tuck-in selvedge setting as described above, are generally known. The first is a method to tuck in at each weaving cycle for both pile fabric and non-pile fabric. According to the second method as described in the Japanese Patent Publication 25018457, in case of a pile fabric, all wefts inserted into one repeat for forming pile fabric are collectively tucked in at the weaving cycle of a first weft in the next repeat for forming the pile fabric. In case of a non-pile fabric, a tuck-in operation is performed at each weaving cycle.
In the first method, it is not possible to increase the number of revolutions of the loom because it is necessary to have enough time for a tuck-in operation at each weaving cycle. Moreover, a tuck-in device is used for each weaving cycle, and this causes severe wearing of the tuck-in device. Further, maintenance must be performed at shorter intervals. Also, power consumption increases because a tuck-in operation is carried out for each weaving cycle. In the second method, the above drawbacks are overcome. On the other hand, at the selvedge of the pile fabric, the tucked portion becomes extremely thick compared with the other portions, and this leads to the disadvantage that external appearance is worsened. In particular, when thicker wefts are used or when more wefts are inserted into one repeat, external appearance is further worsened.
To solve the above problems, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a method, by which it is possible to shorten the time to produce the woven fabric, to decrease the number of maintenance operations needed for the tuck-in device, and to decrease power consumption compared with the method to perform a tuck-in operation for each weaving cycle. Moreover, compared with the method to perform a tuck-in operation collectively for all wefts inserted in each repeat, it is possible to improve external appearance of the selvedge of the pile fabric.
In the second method, when thicker wefts are used as described above, external appearance is extremely worsened. However, in the case of thinner weftsxe2x80x94more concretely, in the case where the yarn has approximate thickness of cotton yarn count 12, such poor appearance becomes relatively inconspicuous. In this respect, the present inventors have found that, when the textile has a portion using thicker wefts and a portion using thinner wefts intermingled with each other, and when it is woven by a series of weaving operations, the second method should be adopted for the portion using thinner wefts and an alternative method modified from the second method should be applied for the portion using thicker wefts to have better external appearance at the selvedge of pile fabric.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a method by which it is possible, when the textile has a portion using thicker wefts and a portion using thinner wefts intermingled with each other and it is woven, to increase the number of revolutions of the loom at high speed, to have longer maintenance interval for the tuck-in device, and to decrease power consumption compared with the method to perform a tuck-in operation for each weaving cycle regardless of whatever the thickness of the weft may be. Moreover, when thicker wefts are used, it is possible to have better external appearance at the selvedge of pile fabric compared with the method to perform a collective tuck-in operation by bringing all of the wefts inserted into each repeat together.
Further, in the second method as described above, a tuck-in method is different between pile fabric and non-pile fabric, and it is difficult to set proper timing for performing the tuck-in operation. It is a third object of the present invention to provide a method by which it is much easier to set the timing for a tuck-in operation in addition to the above first object.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method for tuck-in selvedge setting is provided, which comprises the steps of performing a plurality of tuck-in operations for ends of a plurality of wefts inserted into one repeat to form a pile fabric where a pile fabric is woven, performing at least one tuck-in operation by bringing the ends of a plurality of wefts collectively together, and performing the last tuck-in operation at a weaving cycle of a first weft in the next repeat for forming the pile fabric.
The terms described above are defined as follows: The term xe2x80x9cweaving cyclexe2x80x9d means a series of operations from one beating to the next beating. The term xe2x80x9cone repeat to form pilexe2x80x9d is defined as an operation from a beating for forming a pile to a beating for forming the next pile. To explain the procedure of a tuck-in operation more concretely, when three wefts are inserted in one repeat to form a pile, there are two different procedures. The first is the procedure to perform tuck-in operation for two weft ends at first, and then, to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end. The second is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end at first, and then, to perform tuck-in operation for two weft ends. In the case where there are four wefts, six different procedures are performed. The first is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end during the first time and the second time, and then, to perform a tuck-in operation for two weft ends during the third time. The second is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end during the first time and the third time, and then, to perform a tuck-in operation for two weft ends during the second time. The third is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for two weft ends during the first time, and then, to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end during the second time and the third time. The fourth is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for three weft ends during the first time, and then, to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end during the last time. The fifth is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for one weft end during the first time, and then, to perform a tuck-in operation for three weft ends during the last time. The sixth is the procedure to perform a tuck-in operation for two weft ends during the first time and the second time.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the following two methods for a tuck-in selvedge setting are adopted by switching over to each other during a series of weaving operations and by controlling the methods, i.e., a method for a tuck-in selvedge weaving in a tuck-in device of a shuttleless loom for towel when pile fabric is woven, and a method for a tuck-in selvedge setting in a tuck-in device of a shuttleless loom for towels to perform a tuck-in operation for ends of a plurality of wefts inserted into one repeat to form a pile by collectively performing the tuck-in operation in the weaving cycle for the first weft in the repeat to form the next pile.
The term xe2x80x9cduring a series of weaving operationsxe2x80x9d is defined as during the time of operation to prepare woven fabric on a take-up roll.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for a tuck-in selvedge setting in a tuck-in device of a shuttleless loom for towel in a series of weaving operations by combining pile fabric and non-pile fabric, whereby the method for a tuck-in selvedge setting in a tuck-in device of a shuttleless loom for towels is applied when the pile fabric is woven, and a method for a tuck-in selvedge setting in a tuck-in device of a shuttleless loom for towels of the same pattern, as in the process to weave the pile fabric, is applied when the non-pile fabric is woven.
The term xe2x80x9cthe same patternxe2x80x9d means the following: It is assumed that, during the process to weave the pile fabric, three wefts are inserted into one repeat to form a pile, and a tuck-in operation is performed for two weft ends in the first time. Then, also when a non-pile fabric is woven, a tuck-in operation for two weft ends is performed in the first time, and then, a tuck-in operation is performed for one weft end, and this procedure is repeated.